Synthetic resins are widely used in a variety of fields in the form of molded articles, films, coatings, and so on. It is known, however, that molded articles made solely of synthetic resins deteriorate under natural light, particularly UV rays to undergo color change or reduction in mechanical strength and are therefore incapable of withstanding long periods of use. Therefore, resins for molded articles have been used in combination with a UV absorber and/or a light stabilizer so as to be protected from light deterioration. A triazine compound is known to have excellent UV absorbing effect as reported, e.g., in patent documents 1 to 6.
However, the effect of adding the triazine compounds of these patent documents has turned out to inadequate due to their insufficient resistance to heat or volatilization and insufficient compatibility with resin components.